


Gray Hues

by CaramelleCat



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Post-Series, i think this ship and fandom is dead, teraito, we need more Teraito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelleCat/pseuds/CaramelleCat
Summary: Coping with the past.





	1. [Orignal Fic, Scrapped]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is everything I wrote in draft before I decided "hey, this is too edgy for my taste" so I nabbed a chapter and started rewriting it. Includes some extra stuff I haven't put in yet. Skip to next chapter to read the actual story LOL.

It was a cool, dreary day outdoors. No flakes of snow or a single hue of blue in the sky, just a huge splatter of gray across the horizon. Just a dismal sight outside, the breeze ever so slightly blowing, but adequate to bring up a chill up your spine. It was a public park, but with no bright playground to lighten up the area, just a lonely swing dancing along to the breeze.

The lighter ignited the edge of the cigarette, the warm vapor, drifting into the distance, fading as it reached the floor. The cigarette smoke filled the air, not a very pleasant odor it left behind, but the boy with well defined and bulky shoulders didn’t give a shit.

It has been six months since Korosensei died, Terasaka did not understand where his life was heading. Would he fix for a politician like he was initially aiming for? Sure, his grades went up during the final exams last school year, but this year would be different. The art of assassination is no longer an element to keep him going. The teachers they learned from your traditional teachers, but it wasn’t like someone like Korosensei would ever appear in any of their lifetimes, again.

_ But could he handle going back to normal? _

The thoughts slowly faded away from each puff of the cigarette he took. The flare inside the cigarette slowly disappeared and he abandoned the cigarette, it made no sound when hitting the stone-cold footpath. He took and lifted a cardboard box to take another one out, well, there were two more left. He repeated this cycle until there box he has previously holding was empty. He clenched the hollow box flat and chucked it in the bin.

As the daze in his mind was in slowly cleared up, sentimental thoughts kicked in. Walking into the Class 3-E to take that seat at the back of the class, the pride he felt when he achieved several top spots with his friends in home economics, the time he got Itona to open up and talk to him... That’s what he was missing the most, his friends. Their motives, innovations and how Class 3-E ultimately worked is how their bonds became deeper, due to Korosensei’s teaching and the assassination aspect of the classroom. It was extreme, but that’s why everyone was so close. They may have been the luckiest class in the world, maybe he should just move on and be grateful. Too bad they all moved to different schools to pursue a good career. While Terasaka’s mind was clouded with his own thoughts and dependency on cigarettes, leaves crunched behind him, the sound getting closer and more apparent. Clearly, this person was either taking a shortcut or just couldn’t care less about taking the footpath. Unlike Terasaka, the boy was dressed in a blue coat and standard black pants with a headband to hold his hair, instead of uniform. With hair that looked like he just had a long-haired white cat sitting on top of his head, it looked that fluffy.

_ It was Itona. _

Itona placed his hand on Terasaka’s shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. There were no said words between the boys, they both stood in the same position for a minute, Itona waiting for a response and Terasaka still frozen from the sudden exchange.

“Fucking idiot, you startled me.” Terasaka was back to his normal insults.

“No, you.” Itona purposely stated with a smug expression. Knowing how petty the retort was, hoping it would irritate Terasaka more, to lighten the mood. Instead, there was an exasperated sigh, which caught Itona off guard. Surely Korosensei, made tremendous changes to every student, but he surely didn’t revert anyone’s personality?

“So, how are your fucking studies going?” Terasaka wanted to break the uncomfortable vibe between the two, but he was still urging for a cigarette. Itona replied to his comment with “Pretty good actually.” they treaded on with a casual conversation, which kind of felt unusual, but they still kept it up. Itona was conflicted if he should be absolutely blunt about what was wrong with Terasaka, but he had nothing to say about it.

Eventually, they both decided to walk to the closest supermarket, Itona wanted to grab a cheap snack. The vibe between the two was still scarily casual, but they still kept on going. While Itona went to grab a quick snack, Terasaka fished for another cigarette packet in his bag. There were two more, he must’ve forgotten earlier that they were there. He took a step outside, the wind was slightly more chilly but the breezes were more light. He went back to doing what he was doing before Itona came. The end of the cigarette caught fire and a puff of smoke came out, this time the smoke didn’t disappear until it hit the ground.

Itona slowly walked out of the shops, only to have bought a pack of ramen and a chocolate bar, like the person he is. He widened his ambient, yellow eyes to see Terasaka with a brown and white-tipped cylinder in between his index and middle finger.

“Want one?” This question directed to him really tipped Itona’s current state of mind.

“Did Korosensei’s way of running the class fuck him over in the long run? I was positive we all improved mentally and physically. Should I accept it? How did he get them, he’s not even the legal age?” these thoughts ran through Itona’s mind, unsure of how to reply.

Despite this Itona acquiesced for the cigarette. He tried to imitate what he has seen, only to end up coughing and sneezing after one breath. “Shit.” he murmured as he gained control of his breathing again.

“Hey, can we go to yours, I wanna boil this ramen. Anyways, we are just standing here doing nothing.”

“Why the fuck would you bother to buy that shit, when you could’ve gotten take out ramen from another store?”

“C’mon, it’s cheaper. We still have to pay funds because the factory collapsed from before, it’s one big debt to pay.”

“No shit.”

“So?”

Terasaka gave up. They made their way to his house, in silence this time. They both were trying to read each other’s thoughts, but couldn’t feel a connection close enough. There was essentially a wall between them now.

It didn’t feel the “same”.

There wasn’t any stupid exchanges, no petty insults, no shitty jokes. They were in silence as they pretended to understand each other as they turned the other cheek.

As they approached the house, the silence was interrupted by the tingle of the sound the keys made as Terasaka took out of his pocket. The door crack seemed louder than usual, was it because the two weren’t speaking a single syllable? Or from the door’s lack of oiling on the hinges to prevent it from squeaking?

The cream carpet ended up being a little bit duller than usual, there were small streaks of white light emitted through the blinds being slightly open. All the furniture was still in the same place: couch in the corner, kitchen right across, that same three bar stools aligned near the kitchen table, although the chair legs seemed to have dug into the carpet more. The  only thing that seemed to contrast the dull place was Korosensei’s bright yellow appearance on the Graduation Album. Itona heavily puffed his nose in amusement over the fact that the dish load wasn’t overflowing in grotty and broken plates.

Although there was a smell of tobacco that scented the house, once Itona got a whiff of it it kind of sent a chill down his spine in discomfort.

Itona was feeling really concerned for his friend now.

How could someone that managed to open up his feelings suddenly stop initiating the conversations and constant quarrels?

Itona placed the ramen packet on the dusty gray marble kitchen table, grabbed a pot and boiled the water for his beloved ramen. Soon enough, the faint fragrance of old cigarettes faded away and ended up being replaced by the redolence of the strips of pasta and cheap packets of seasoning slipped into the pot.

Terasaka was already sitting on a kitchen barstool and studying, eyes glued to his dimmed, white screen. Unusual, but it’s not like anything usual has happened for the previous three hours. Itona took a seat next to him, with his cooked ramen in a medium-sized, simple ceramic bowl. Itona then opened his laptop bag and continued his studies as well.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours as they sat down, not speaking a word, no dirty jokes, just plain silence with only the sound of keys being pressed on the keyboard broke the silence. Soon enough, the light emitting from the window slowly faded away, making the light from their laptops the main source of light for the two.

“Hey dude, are you okay?” Itona stated bluntly and abruptly, in search for a proper answer.

Terasaka slammed his fist on the kitchen counter out of assumably, anguish. Those words seemed to hit his idiotic brain.

“So you think I have become a fucking freak too?”

Itona could only watch Terasaka get up and walk out the exit, helplessly. He heard the bolt of the door tick when his mind flashed to something else...

 

The last door shut before his parents left him, abandoned in the streets.

That moment when his “father figure” Shiro slammed the door on Itona, deeming him unworthy to his goals.

“Fuck, don’t consider of that. Be strong.”

Strong.  _ Weak. _

“You wish to be strong, eh?” His former ‘father figure’s,’ words hissed in his mind.

_ Ha, that question was a rhetorical question. The constant life in the laboratory was a living hell, even at its best. Everything hurt: the medication, the injections, the checkups, the side effects, even just sitting there. It was either a timebomb towards panic or a roll of a dice for possible death. Fucking lovely it was, well it's not like he had anywhere else to end up after living on the dreaded streets after his parents’ tech company collapsed into a pile of bricks and rubble, and left him out there. _

_ Which life would’ve been better?  _ Itona started to contemplate of aspects of his past into this on jumbled up and negative thought.

Itona clenched his own arms as if he was struggling to hug himself. His fingers clenched, and his nails dug into the cloth of his jacket, desperately trying to grasp onto reality, instead of one thousand of utterly stupid scenarios in his head.

“Look who did not keep a dear one content, again.” Shiro’s volume grew louder, with a grave tone.

“Shut up.” Itona groaned, in a slightly panicked expression. His hands were now fiercely grabbing his hair locks, in a pathetic attempt to get the white-cloaked man’s voice out of his head.

A thud sound, came from the floor. Itona found himself no longer on his chair. He attempted to get up, but he was becoming too mentally fatigued to perform basic tasks.

His eyelids, fell shut. He tried to block out his senses, but his stomach and his brain filled up with pain, a pain he couldn’t describe himself how it felt. Nor did closing his eyes work either, he visualised if the manipulative, white cloaked man went back to find him. The amount of slaps, punches and anger that would have been taken out on him. He felt a strike that hurt the abdomen, he felt another shot that went for his back, a bash to his spine, a slap to his right cheek and a kick to neck. He tried arduously his best to not imagine an animation flipping through his head of this scenario, although he felt the physical inflicts of agony despite the pain only coming from his imagination.   

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Itona shut his eyes open, trembling and shaking only to feel drops of water form in the corners of his eyes. He took a gulp, and bit the inside of his mouth to hold the tears from aimlessly rolling out. He shut his eyes closed again, in an attempt to stop crying like he was weak.

White. A blank room painted white. A white contraption injected into his system. 

_ Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

_ Beepbeepbeep-b-beepbeepbe-eep-eepbeepbeep.  _ “Shut the fuck u-” 

_ Bee-e-e-pbeepbeep-b-bb-b-beepbeepbeep-bee-p-p-beep-beep-be-ee-p-p. Authentication complete.  _ The rhythm played in his head was repeated back with his lungs and nostrils, his breathing pattern growing less and less stable by the minute.  

A nurse appeared in his field of view.  _ Where did she come from? _ The nurse kept tried to keep a neutral to almost blank expression, although he could sense that she acquiesced to do this. Although she showed an almost blank expression, her head was tilted to the point, she looks chagrined in herself.  _ I mean, if I had to ruthlessly stab a needle into a child and roll the dice for the kid’s wellbeing I’d be sorely disappointed in myself too.  _

_ Who would sign up for this? _

_ What gives the people a motive to do this shi- _

He felt his adrenaline go up for an infinitesimal. Than shock for a second. Then a couple of dreaded seconds of discomfort felt at the back of his neck, a hand touching the tips of his hair locks. It took him a solid seven or so seconds to process, the injection spiking through the skin of his neck. This wasn’t your stereotypical immunization injection, it felt like hell at it’s best. Itona felt like he was being tased with two thousand watts being projected throughout his body. Like a chainsaw was ripping and tearing through the flesh of his body, a saw slowly cutting through his skull, kittens claws digging in his intestines and his body. The illegal modification broke loose on all hellish pain, throughout his bloodstream, his brain, his muscles, everything.

Itona's nails dug into his palms from the delusional shock. His nails were digging into the flesh of his hands now, not his clothing, not the carpet, no, he was drawing blood from his own hands, trying to grasp his reality instead of his illusion, playing in four dimensions in his head, frame by frame. 

The poor boy was gasping for air, whimpering apologies in the dull, almost monochromatic room. The boy felt his life energy perish from his grasp barely sitting upon his knees. His body gave in and he felt his body collapse onto the floor, a heavy sound came from the impact to the floor. If you viewed him from a window or afar, he appeared to look practically lifeless.

Maybe he needed to be strong but in a different way.

Meanwhile, Terasaka was done pacing around the neighborhood out of anger. The sun was barely visible, but you could faintly see a patch of light hovering over the rooftops. Terasaka made his way back to his house; knowing that his parents and probably his sister, who went to study at a friend's house will probably arrive at the house in two hours. 

A couple of minutes later his hand was twisting the knob of the door, keys tickling his knuckles. He opened the door. It wasn’t a pleasant sight, at all.

He’d almost forgot what he said to Itona and two hours or so ago.

He approached the boy collapsed onto the carpet, there was a broken look in his expression and his nails were covered in blood and this palms had scratches dug into his flesh. 

 

“Hey, Itona you ‘lright?”

_ What a stupid question to ask an unconscious body. _

Terasaka zoned out and studied Itona. The smaller boy still had the same white fluffy locks. Terasaka felt like patting his head, feeling his soft hair against his knuckles, telling him "your doing well" or the classic alternative "you fucking idiot". Itona also had a delicate porcelain face, that looks very innocent and pure. Especially when his eyes lit up in amusement or interest, despite Itona's egotism and liking for well, suggestive content.

To keep it short and sweet, Terasaka thought Itona looked  _ cute _ . 

_ Although, Terasaka might need to do something about the fact that Itona fainted on the floor.  _

He snapped out of dazing at Itona when he heard a slam of a car door from outside.  _ Shit, my parents and my sister are coming home. _ Terasaka thought it would be a good idea to carry Itona to his room, because it would be kind of messed up if his family just saw what looks to be an almost dead body, on the floor, right in front of Terasaka. He tucked Itona in a doona with grayish-teal sheets and went to eat dinner with his family and tell one of his friends was over for studying and fell asleep.

It’s around half past two in the morning, Itona squints his eyes in the darkness. He feels like he's back at home sleeping in his room. Itona leaned to his right only to feel a cold, hard wall.    
  
_ Hang on, my bed is usually on the left.  _ Itona thought. __

_ Wait where am I.  _ Itona was reflecting on what happened yesterday. He rolled to his left, only to see Terasaka sleeping on the floor. 

“I’m surprised you remembered the direction to come back to your own house,” Itona muttered under his breath. “Hey, I heard that. At least I’m not the one lying on the floor at my friend's house” Terasaka replied throwing a pillow at Itona’s chest. Terasaka’s head got struck two times harder with a pillow in return. “Ha take that, dumpling-nosed asshole!”. “What kind of insult was that, shrimp?” Terasaka said with his classic shit-eating grin that Itona could faintly see in the darkness. Before Itona knew it, Terasaka jumped up with a pillow in his hands to land a second hit on Itona. 

“Pfft. Good thing I’m not a smoker.”  _ Ouch.  _ That kind of hurt Terasaka. Itona did care though, he was just too self-centered to admit it again. 

Now everything felt normal.  _ Although the two were acting as if they the mental age of nine.  _

But, Terasaka saying something about him fainting on the floor made him dwell on the blurred thoughts from before. Despite this, Itona was confident that he could handle himself and his own feelings on his own, it’s not like he wanted to gain emotional support from others, yet even confide or ask for help. 

_ Does that make him egotistical in the way he’s confident of his handling of emotions, or selfless for not confiding in anyone? _

Anyways, the clock above the door of Terasaka’s room was reading quarter past three o’clock in the morning. Itona was struck by the realization that he should probably be heading back, his dad won’t be necessarily mad at him considering that his dad was pretty lenient on house rules because its been years until the two finally reunited again. 

“Hey man, I probably have to go. Also, did you break your phone.”

“I forgot how to transfer my number. My parents are mad because they don't want to pay for another number.”

“Terasaka, it's called a SIM card. For fuck's sake.” Itona inhaled, ready to give a lecture about SIM cards. “At least I didn't have to deal with your obnoxious use of capitals and shitty mainstream memes you send. You absolute pleb.” 

“Aw, fuck off you sound like a 4chan user.”

“I feel exposed. I'm surprised you knew.” Itona bluntly stated this sentence sent Terasaka into laughter, as he handed his broken phone with the SIM in it and his working phone without the SIM in it. Itona, got the microscopic chip out with ease, and placed it in the other phone. Itona fiddled with the other broken phone, trying to see in dark how Terasaka broke it, the power button on the side was jammed. Itona huffed out in amusement, Terasaka that idiot, probably kept pressing to hard on that power button because ‘his phone wasn't turning on’ while it was probably dead. 

“Psh, you broke the power button, anyways I probably have to go,” Itona stated grabbing his backpack that Terasaka seems to have packed up in his room. He pulled the curtains backslid his fingers under the windowsill and attempt to push the window. Then tried again but with more force only to be stopped.

“It’s sideways.”

“It’s what?”

“You open the window sideways. Did you forget?” Terasaka said while opening the window with ease. 

“Alright see you soon,” Itona said with doubt midway through his sentence. He knew Terasaka sometimes visited Kirara at the library and Muramatsu in his shop, but he never saw him, although he would see Yoshida at Muramatsu’s shitty-ramen and whine about how electrical engineering was ten times more practical than mechanics. Not even in grocery stores, although if Itona had to be honest, “he didn’t have a life” and just stayed inside working on his drones, studying or arguing on online forums in the middle of the night.

Then he popped out the window, stumbling on his right leg due to a relatively big stick under his foot. After a couple shakes of his right leg he started making his way home, the neighborhood was silent, he could hear the concrete under his foot scrape against his shoes. He continued walking, the street lights and the crescent moon, the tip of the moon slowly chipping away and being his only guide and light source. The same chilly breeze from earlier today was still flowing through the streets. As he approached the next street, he could hear the leaves hustling along with the wind. He walked past unit complexes that had two to five floors. A silver car with a family of four rushed past him as he kept walking to his destination, which was approximately fifteen minutes away. Itona lifted his head up, to notice probably a total for seven visible stars up in the sky, and two planes above his head. He saw a stray cat, long-haired, presumably a calico cat from the markings that were faintly seen in the dark, with a bit of the moonlight shining off its pelt,  turned around the block. It was a quiet walk, and Itona was observing his surroundings because nothing came to his mind to contemplate.

The clock handles stuck to quarter to five, Itona was at his desk. He thought it would be a good idea to wrap his head around more software coding, to accompany his knowledge in hardware. But, here he was on his second day of fixing a syntax error. Turns out it was one line he had to fix.

_ One. Damn. Line. _

“For fuck's sake.” Itona saved the dump of writing and jumped onto his bed, looking up to the ceiling.  _ “Hey, I heard that. At least I’m not the one lying on the floor at my friends house”  _ God, luckily he wasn’t to ask to explain how he ended up on the floor back at Terasaka’s, Itona sighed in relief, although yet frustrated over the fact he let loose, the first time after Korosensei died, in someone’s house. 

Itona reached his hand into his pocket to grab his phone out.  _ Four percent, lovely.  _

Although this didn’t bother Itona, the so-called master of engineering of his class, managed to slip his charger through the powerpoint slot and connect it with ease in the dark, the faint light from a streetlight at peeked through his window was the only light in his room.

_ 437 messages.  _ Sweet Jesus. Is the group chat alive again?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats why i scrapped this and went to restart LOL


	2. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

The last door shut before his parents left him, abandoned in the streets.

That moment when his “father figure” Shiro slammed the door on Itona, deeming him unworthy to his goals.

Fuck, don’t consider that. Be strong.”

Strong. Weak.

“You wish to be strong, eh?” His former ‘father figure’s,’ words hissed in his mind.

Ha, that question was a rhetorical question. The constant life in that cage was a living hell, even at its best. Everything hurt: the medication, the injections, checkups, the side effects, even just sitting there. It was either a timebomb towards panic or a roll of a dice for possible death. Fucking lovely it was, well it's not like he had anywhere else to end up after living on the dreaded streets after his parents’ tech company collapsed into a pile of bricks and rubble, and left him out there.

Itona clenched his own arms as if he was struggling to hug himself. His fingers clenched, and his nails dug into the cloth of his jacket, desperately trying to grasp onto reality, instead of one thousand of utterly stupid scenarios in his head.

“No one wants you, even your own dad doesn't want you" Shiro’s volume grew louder, with a grave tone.

“Shut up.” Itona groaned, in a slightly panicked expression. His hands were now fiercely grabbing his hair locks, in a pathetic attempt to get the white-cloaked man’s voice out of his head.

A thud sound came from the floor. Itona found himself no longer on his chair. He attempted to get up, but he was becoming too mentally fatigued to perform basic tasks.

His eyelids fell shut. He tried to block out his senses, but his stomach and his brain filled up with pain, a pain he couldn’t describe himself how it felt. Nor did closing his eyes work either, he visualised if the manipulative, white cloaked man went back to find him. The number of slaps, punches and anger that would have been taken out on him. He felt a strike that hurt the abdomen, he felt another shot that went for his back, a bash to his spine, a slap to his right cheek and a kick to neck. He tried arduously his best to not imagine an animation flipping through his head of this scenario, although he felt the physical inflicts of agony despite the pain only coming from his imagination.   

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Itona shut his eyes open, trembling and shaking only to feel drops of water form in the corners of his eyes. He took a gulp, and bit the inside of his mouth to hold the tears from aimlessly rolling out. He shut his eyes closed again, in an attempt to stop crying like he was weak.

A shed. Crooked walls. Wooden Roof. Hard table. Cables. Contractions. Shiro. Himself. 

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Beepbeepbeep-b-beepbeepbe-eep-eepbeepbeep. “Shut the fuck u-” 

Bee-e-e-pbeepbeep-b-bb-b-beepbeepbeep-bee-p-p-beep-beep-be-ee-p-p. Authentication complete. The rhythm played in his head was repeated back with his lungs and nostrils, his breathing pattern growing less and less stable by the minute.  

Shiro was there again, in his field of view. Where did he come from? He had a complete poker face. Although he showed an almost blank expression, her head was tilted to the point, he looks chagrined in herself. I mean, if I had to ruthlessly stab a needle into a child and roll the dice for the kid’s wellbeing I’d be sorely disappointed in myself too.

_But then again, what the fuck is he sorry for?_

_Who would sign up for this? Oh yeah, me._

_What gives the people a motive to do this shi-_

He felt his adrenaline go up for an infinitesimal. Than shock for a second. Then a couple of dreaded seconds of discomfort felt at the back of his neck, a hand touching the tips of his hair locks. It took him a solid seven or so seconds to process, the injection spiking through the skin of his neck. This wasn’t your stereotypical immunization injection, it felt like hell at it’s best. Itona felt like he was being tased with two thousand watts being projected throughout his body. Like a chainsaw was ripping and tearing through the flesh of his body, a saw slowly cutting through his skull, kittens claws digging in his intestines and his body. The illegal modification broke loose on all hellish pain, throughout his bloodstream, his brain, his muscles, everything.

Itona's nails dug into his palms from the delusional shock. His nails were digging into the flesh of his hands now, not his clothing, not the carpet, no, he was drawing blood from his own hands, trying to grasp his reality instead of his illusion, playing in four dimensions in his head, frame by frame. 

_His mindset was already a psychedelic craze, hopefully, this would just be a faze._

The poor boy was gasping for air, whimpering apologies in the dull, almost monochromatic room. The boy felt his life energy perish from his grasp barely sitting up on his knees. His body gave in and he felt his body collapse onto the floor, a heavy sound came from the impact to the floor. If you viewed him from a window or afar, he appeared to look practically lifeless.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, needed it to make sense though.

The door opened. But a bell rang as footsteps approached him.

_ He didn’t want to open his eyes to see the horrors. _

The flickering sounds of fire being ignited crinkled in his ears. The noise of a knife being unsheathed. A crunch. A snap. A sizzle.

An aroma started filling up the room, it smelled  _ good _ . Maybe it was some form of deception. The strong smell of soy sauce, the scent of bitter garlic, the stale smell of bad fish cake,  _ oh wait _ -

_ Oh wait- it’s Muramatsu’s terrible ramen. _

He jolted awake, sitting on ruby coloured leather barstool, leaning on the spruce wood table and looking straight ahead at the dusty white wall and the tall teen in front of him. Muramatsu has scruffy unbrushed hair, an unironed white shirt and blue pair of shorts and darker blue apron slapped on top. 

“Had a good nap?” Muramatsu asks with his signature stupid grin that his teeth made- Itona always wondered why his teeth all looked connected in columns.

No answer. Muramatsu knows the answer, he just didn’t choose the right words to say first.

“Hungry?”. Better question.

“Yeah, but maybe not for your cooking.” Itona replied dryly.

“Shut up, or you don’t eat and I send you out.” Muramatsu chuckles, Itona however takes the threat somewhat seriously and stays quiet throughout the rest.

“Wow, this garbage actually tastes nice for once, nice job Muramatsu.” Itona stated breaking the silence.

“I can actually cook y’know-”

“No you can’t.” Itona smirked with smart-assed grin.

“Oh well, to pay me back now you gotta buy the groceries again.” Muramatsu chuckled.

Itona couldn’t deny doing this favour, he knew he owed it.

However, he was stopped in his tracks before he opened the door to head out.

“By the way we’re gonna hang around with the other’s later tonight,”

“Yeah, yeah alright I got it.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear im working on this its just that i scrapped literally 70% of it and restated lol

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is terrible, I'm not a huge fanfiction writer but this ship is like my OTP and I need more Teraito content so I guess I'll have to make some for myself.


End file.
